Maximum Hunger
by I-sold-my-soul-for-a-cookie
Summary: A thousand years ago, Max and the Flock were captured. Now, in the future, the Quarter Quell is about to comence. Rebellions are taking place. And Maximum Ride has been awoken. Fax, Niggy, KatnissxGale.
1. I hate my life

_Demonic: Welcome to my Hunger Games/Maximum Ride crossover. _

_Katniss's POV_

President Snow takes the stage, while Haymitch, Peeta, my mother and I watch the television anxiously. 

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it." 

Haymitch closes his eyes, the flashbacks had been getting worse lately. 

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the president continued, "As a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes." 

Peeta grimaced as he imagined the children he knew being forced into the ring he barely survived. I wrapped an arm around him, trying to comfort him like the friend I was. 

"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell," says the president. A little boy rushes up the steps and hands him a little white box. He pulls out a yellow envelope, one of the many in the cursed box, and tears it open. 

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder that none can overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be made to fight our greatest weapon, Maximum Ride and her flock!"

The Senators gasped and began to murmur amongst themselves loudly and urgently. 

The giant overhead monitor flickered on, showing an icy chamber. 

"A thousand years ago, our ancestors created the ultimate weapon, six unstoppable hybrids." The monitor zoomed in on six caskets. The first showed a beautiful girl of sixteen, the name MAXIMUM RIDE/A23R carved on the casket. It moved to the second one, revealing a darkly handsome boy, around the same age as the girl, FANG/A45R. The third was a strawberry blonde, sixteen too, IGGY/A87R. The fourth, a dark-skinned girl with wildly curling brown hair, she only looked thirteen. NUDGE/F12D. The next was a boy of twelve, a cute little blonde. GASSMAN/K95B. The last was a an angelic little girl, lips turned in a faint smile, she looked like an eight-year old. ANGEL/V11Q. 

"In two days time, they will be awakened, and will be released into the arena, with the tributes. They care only for the other, and will destroy all who get in their way. The winner of this Quarter Quell will receive food for the entire District for 50 years." 

The TV clicked off, leaving us behind in shocked silence. Gale walked in, tracking in snow.

"What did I miss?"


	2. Oh fizzle sticks

_Demonic: Today is update day...and I would like to thank The Illusionist's Wings04, maxrider1, Inkmoon, greendayforever, PearlAngel16, and Overcome for reviewing. _

_Iggy: Why am I here?_

_Demonic: The same reason Alucard is here._

_Alucard: Damn freak._

_Iggy: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...Demonic doesn't own the Hunger Games or Maximum Ride..._

_Max's POV_

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

I peeled open my eyes, why was it that motels always had leaky faucets? I craned my head to the left to see Fang on a steel medical table, water dripping from the tips of his fingers.

_So that's where the noise is coming from..._, I thought sluggishly, my thoughts running a slow as maple syrup.

Iggy was on a table beside Fang, his expression pained. Dylan was a couple of tables down from Iggy.

"Good, your awake."

I jumped, well, I would have jumped, if I could feel anything below my waist. I moved my stiff neck to see a snake-like man sitting beside me, snow-white hair and ruby lips his only good features, and they were positively ugly. This man needed a makeover ASAP, maybe Nudge would help.

"I'm President Snow, and your Maximum Ride." he said in a cool, cultured tone. I glared at him.

"I'm Maximum Ride? Really? Get out of here!" I gushed, moving slightly when I heard Fang stir. My voice was weak, my throat o n fire.

"Listen here, girl, a thousand years ago you were captured by Itex and put in Chyro sleep. Now we have awakened you to play in our little game." he grinned here, "If you win, you're free forever. If you loose, you die."

I barked a laugh, "You really expect me to believe that?" I asked, as he turned cold calculating eyes on me.

"In a days time, you will be released into a battle arena with forty others. Your objective is to kill them all. I hope your combat skills are up to date." he laughed and left the room, leaving behind the scent of blood and decay.

I swung my arm, hitting Fang square in the chest. He bolted upright, in a battle stance and ready._ Of course, **he's** already unthawed, boy's to hot for his own good...wait, I did not just think that, bad Max!_

"Relax," I told him, scowling slightly, "We're only a thousand years in the future and enslaved to the School."

He cocked an eyebrow, Fang's expression for total and utter shock.

"Wake up Iggy and the others, I'm still partially frozen." saying so, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

_Demonic: And thats the end of chapter two, next ones gonna be Katniss's POV. Might update again later today, and I might not... _


	3. You think there's a Spa here?

_Demonic: I do not own the Hunger Games or Maximum Ride, just the books._

_Katniss's POV_

The snow swirled around me, my heart beating hard and fast . Effie steps up to the choosing bowl, pulling out four names in quick rapid movements.

"Prim Everdeen," she calls, and my heart stutters and stops before continuing at three times the pace. "Rory Hawthorne, Gale Hawthorne, and Stella Kindle" she gasped, her eyes sad as she turned to me.

I immediately volunteered for Prim, ignoring Peeta and Gale's tortured expressions.

Peeta volunteered to take Rory's place, earning tearful hugs and kisses from my mother and Hazelle. And to my utter shock, Haymitch switches with the Kindle girl.

"And we have our tributes" wailed Effie, tears streaming down her face. "They'll be taken immediately to the capitol."

I didn't even have time to blink before the Peacekeepers grab us ruffly by the arms, escorting us straight to the trains without even saying good-bye to our family. I grab Gale's hand, seeking the comfort only he could provide.

_A.N I'm not going through all the preps, so I'm depositing them into the arena right now, just re-read Catching Fire and you'll get a basic idea. Also, Finnick and Johanna will be in the games, they volunteered for the people they loved, they are in an alliance with Peeta, Gale, Haymitch and Katniss._

My eyes are heavy as I drag them open to the dull light of the arena. I was in a cave of some sort, and, looking outside, I could see that we were in a desert. The thick, white clothing I wore was loose and itchy, irritating my skin.

I noticed a bronze head peeking into my cave and recognize it as Finnick. I wave him closer, hoping our alliance would stick.

"Seen anything?" I ask, standing close to him.

"No," he murmured, his green eyes slightly fearful. "No signs of the mutants yet, I don't think they've been released yet."

I nod, walking into the hot desert sun. I could see multiple little dots of other tributes. I recognized two as Peeta and Gale, shading one another from the sun.

I jump up and down, bringing them towards us. They deposited two bags full of of supplies at our feet, three daggers and a bow followed.

"That was all we could get" said Gale, leaning against the cave wall. "Everything else was gone."

I nodded, searching for Haymitch, where was he?

_Max's POV_

The guards threw us into small circular tubes, each with fins on the side. Nudge gave me one sad smile before be stuffed into the cylinder.

I closed my eyes, wondering what type of torture was planned. For the past 24-hours we had been subjected to such pains that it made the School look like a bunch of kitten-cuddling hippies. My Voice had been absent as of late, maybe, hopefully, he was dead after all these centuries.

My lungs constricted as the lid to the tube closed, leaving me in a tight cold space. There was a jolt as the tube was seemingly launched.

For a few moments it was blissfully peaceful, smooth sailing with the sound of the wind rushing past its smooth steel frame.

_BOOM_

I stiffled a scream as the cylinder exploded, leaving me suspended in the air in a few moments before sending me straight to the ground. I didn't even have time to open my wings before I hit desert sands.

I coughed up a mouthful of sand, brushing fingers over my tongue. _Gross_, I thought, looking to see my Flock's separate space-thingies crash into the sand. Fang's head popped up, his shaggy black hair full of sand. He grumbled, rolling out and brushing at the sand.

"Guys!" I call, the Flock lining in front of me instantly. Angel and Nudge still had sand in their clothes, which I brushed out with one quick hand. "Split up! Search for water and food. Iggy, your with Nudge, Dylan, your with Gazzy and Angel. Fang your with me."

Fang smirked slightly, spreading his wings and taking to the air. His black wings glinted darkly, beckoning me to join him. I laughed lightly, jumping after him. We floated there until the rest of the Flock disappeared from view. He took my hand, looking quickly at me and away, nervous of my rejection.

"Let's go," I said, pulling after him, heading toward a shining beacon in the distance.


	4. Tribute got run over by a birdkid

_Demonic: Yeah! I'm updating!_

_Fang: *laughs*_

_Demonic: *punches*_

_Iggy: *laughs*_

_Alucard: *grumbles*_

_Gale: *smirks*_

_Demonic: Yep, I've kidnapped them all! XD All my pretties...I don't own MR or HG. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, they make me happy!_

_Katniss's POV_

I sucked in a lungful of the hot, desert air. Gale stood beside me, searching for Haymitch, one hand shading his eyes.

"Where could he be?" I muttered, pacing a few more steps farther into the sand. Surely he wouldn't have disbanded from our alliance?

Gale pointed to the distance, where a metallic object glinted in the sun. Hope bloomed in my chest, could Haymitch be there?

I started to jog towards the object, the bow Gale had collected grasped tightly in my hands. It was a fine Yew bow, oiled and tightly strung, making my old bow hide in shame. Gale puffed along beside me, the sun causing beads of sweat to roll down his face. I smiled at him fondly, pulling him along with me.

_BOOM_

We rolled into the sand, hands shielding our heads as the overhead monitor flashed the faces of the mutants. My throat constricted, somewhere, the mutants were in the desert, tracking us.

_Max's POV_

We looked up as our faces flashed on a monitor, tilting away slightly at the blast of air that followed. Fang smirked slightly, using the skills he had learned from the hawks to ride the air like a surfer.

"Show off," I muttered, earning one of his rare smiles. My heart fluttered in response, which seriously pi-angered me. "Come on," I said, heading towards the top of a dune. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck, and Fang still looked as cool as a cucumber, even in all that black. I suppressed a growl, landing in an ungraceful heap.

I squeaked as I felt someone curse and wiggle under me, and, looking down, I could see that I had landed on a person. Something warm trickled down my neck as a knife dug into my skin, mixing with the sweat. "Oh, crap."

_Katniss's POV._

I shouted as something landed one me, and , as I looked up, I swore. It was one of the mutants. Gale held a knife to the mutant girls neck, but another mutant, the dark one, had his arm around Gale. This was not going to end well.


	5. Diplomatic Solutions

_Demonic: Don't own, never will._

_Iggy: You got that right :D_

_Max's POV_

The sand was burning hot under my bare arms, sweat trickling down my forehead and mixing with the salty blood tracing its way down my collarbone. _Easy Max, you know what you've got to do. Be a diplomat...as best you can._

I sucked in a dust clogged breath, craning my neck to the side to look up at my attacker, a boy around my age (_Psh, right Max, you're now, what? A thousand some years?_), his dark hair hanging around his face in sweaty strands. Fang was behind him, holding him in a stranglehold, his face a mass of rolling black clouds.

"Drop. The. Knife." he growled, tightening his hold to the point that the boy turned blue. The blade rolled to the sand, stopping a few feet away and still within reach. I rolled to my feet, glaring at the girl that was beneath me suspiciously as I scooped up the knife, dancing on my tip-toes.

Fang threw the guy (Who looked like he could be the girls twin.) to the ground, moving to be by my side. Ah, my loyal lieutenant, always there. I give him a quick smile, giving him the signal for _u and a. _Hey, don't give me that look! I'm not running away, just taking a tactical retreat until we better know who we're facing...Yeah, that's it.

The girl gratefully accepted the boy's help, cradling her left arm gingerly, her face twisted with pain. "Bitch," she snarled under her breath, face a deathly white beneath the glaring sun. "Come on, I can take you!" she barked, making as if to attack me and Fang. The boy, however, intervened, grabbing her in an iron grip.

"Not yet, Katniss, we need the others help." he whispered, backing away slowly from the two of us. "We had best leave them be, they haven't attacked us yet..."

Right, because we're the heroes! I mentally sigh, rolling my shoulders and releasing my wings, tossing myself in the air, pulling Fang after me, though he seemed to want to stay. To fight, I guess, frowning with disapproval.

"Don't miss us to much!" I call to them, waving and sticking out my tongue.

"Don't act like a child, Max," Fang mutters, giving the two the 'bird'

I glare at him, but I know he knows that I don't mean it, if the slight curve of his mouth was anything to go by. So...hot...must resist his...charisma...must...not...attack! A full blown smirk decorates his face as he leans closer...and flies in the opposite direction.

"JERK!" I shout, heading to regroup with the rest of the flock.

_Demonic: An update, finally, whoo *major sarcasm* Katniss's POV next time. _

_InuYasha: Hit the road._


End file.
